Known in the art is a single-phase process for producing hydrocaron-phenol-formaldehyde resins on the basis of binary artificial mixture of aromatic hydrocarbons such as, e.g. naphthalene-phenanthrene, pyrene-fluoranthene, pyrene-coronene, naphthalene-anthracene as well as a commercial eutectic mixture of aromatic hydrocarbons referred to as commercial anthracene. Synthesis of hydrocarbon-phenol-formaldehyde resins is performed periodically by condensation of said eutectic mixtures of aromatic hydrocarbons, phenol and formaldehyde in the presence of an acidic catalyst, i.e. hydrochloric acid contained in the reaction mass in an amount of from 0.5 to 1.2% by weight of the components. The desired product yield is 104% by weight.
This prior art process, however, has certain disadvantages residing in: a low productivity of the process equipment owing to the periodic nature of the operation, a slow rate of curing of the resins resulting in a reduced productivity of the equipment in the processing of materials produced from said resins, and an insufficiently high yield of the desired product.